


Birthday One shot ficlet

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baked goods + feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday One shot ficlet

     "Special poison-apple cake?" Emma interrupted Regina's sil- _peace,_  bystrolling in, uninvited as ever.

     "Want a bite?" Regina dead-panned, but pushed herself off her elbows from the counter anyway, and reached for plates and cut two slices. "Poison-free, queen's honor." Red lips encased a good-faith bite before Regina offered a slice to Emma, who took it, practically devouring it with her eyes before her fork even touched the decadent creation. 

     "Way more icing and toppings than usual- I find the threat of diabetes _particularly_ evil," Emma paused to lick a rogue icing morsel from her fork, "especially when it's this delicious." 

    Regina rolled her eyes at the sheriff's attempt at a compliment. Things hadn't always been so cordial between them. Once they'd exchanged thinly veiled insults where now they exchanged thinly veiled compliments. 

     "It's my birthday." Regina bit out and turned away to fetch coffee cups. "Birthday cakes get special frosting."

     Emma looked up from practically licking her plate to check Regina's countenance. Practiced rigidity had taken over. 

     "It's your _birthday_?" She hoped her voice didn't reek of pity and she refused to relive a night years ago where a strange kid turned up on hers.

     "Didn't you think I had one? Evil queens age, you know. Hard as we try not to." Regina grumbled into the second piece of cake she'd made her decision on. She wasn't even sure why Emma worked her up like this, like she often did. 

     "Not that you didn't have one... Just that you... I don't know." Emma sipped her coffee and made a decision of her own. "You know... _Before_... Before Storybrooke I used to get little cupcakes every year, or even just a Twinkie or Hostess cake and light a candle in it. For posterity or something, I don't know. I used to wish for..." She stopped to think for a second. Stopped to breathe. Their eyes had locked without Emma realizing it, and Regina waited patiently for her to resume her sentence. "Well, I guess I was always wishing for what I have in Storybrooke now. To not spend my birthday alone, maybe." She sipped coffee again, indicating she was done reminiscing. 

     "You think I should light a candle for _posterity_?" She swore she had tried to keep the derision out of her voice. "I don't mind being alone. Keeps me from sharing my cake."

     "You shared your cake this year." It wasn't contrarian to point that out, Emma reasoned with herself. She was... Being supportive. 

     "And I didn't even have to make a wish." Regina's voice was dry again, but the tension had left the air, that unfamiliar ease between them getting more familiar everyday, Regina made note _not_ to notice.

     "Or cast a spell... Probably." Emma's smile teased Regina into another eye roll. "Happy birthday, Regina."


End file.
